coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1185 (24th May 1972)
Plot Len grows impatient waiting for Harry Bates. Billy turns down the licence on the Rovers. Ena makes it clear that she is opposed to the band using the Community Centre. Ray refuses to take Stan on at the yard, on the basis that he walked out on them before. Billy likewise refuses Hilda's suggestion that Stan become the Rovers' cellarman. Annie is cold with Billy when she returns from the brewery. Councillor Warburton goes to the roadworks site to find Len. Maggie tells Rita she can stay as long as she has to but not a minute longer. Bates arrives back at the site. Len tells him that he's only interested in Rita's welfare. Harry accuses him of more than that and threatens him. A fight breaks out, watched by Warburton from the safety of his car. Len loses the fight and ends up face down in a puddle of muddy water. Annie is reassured of the brewery's faith in her and tells Billy that she harbours no grudges towards him. Stan tells Ray and Jerry of work he's seen that needs doing in the area in an effort to get his job back but with no success. Terry Bates fails to turn up at school and Ken lectures Rita about the kids' welfare. She tells him they're not hers and she and Harry aren't married. Rita tells Len she doesn't want to go back to Harry - she wants him. Hilda tells Stan she has plans for him. Elsie tells Len that Rita is not his type. Alf tells Ena and Emily that Warburton has submitted a report to Mayor Harold Chapman about an incident at the roadworks site and he has summoned Len to see him tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Rita Bates - Barbara Mullaney *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Jack MacGuire - Harry Jones *Councillor Warburton - Martin Boddey *Harry Bates - William Simons Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Community Centre - Large hall *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office *Roadworks site, Wythenshawe Notes *A customer in the Corner Shop and some of the builders at the roadworks site are uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *Location OB recording at the roadworks site was conducted on the southern stretch of the M60 Motorway (then the M62) which opened in 1974. The filming site was near to the present-day Junction 6 in Wythenshawe. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Len forgets he's a councillor. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,850,000 homes (6th place). Category:1972 episodes